The present invention relates to an image processing device and an image processing method for executing multiple types of image processing, differing in the amount of pixel loss caused to an image edge, to an image as the processing target, and a computer-readable record medium storing a program for the image processing.
A variety of image processing devices capable of executing image processing to an image as the processing target (PC (Personal Computer), MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral), printer, etc.) are widely known and available today. The image as the processing target can be acquired by use of an image scanner like the one described in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2001-61039 (hereinafter referred to as a “patent document #1”), for example. The image scanner of the patent document #1, which executes document image scanning by feeding a document to an image scanning position, carries out extra image scanning (for a prescribed number of lines) when the document feeding is stopped and temporarily skips the image scanning (for a prescribed number of lines) when the document feeding is restarted, in order to prevent mis-scanning and double-scanning of the document image caused by gear backlash.